Toverstok
De toverstok (Engels: Wand) is een van de belangrijkste dingen voor de tovenaar. Het is een magisch instrument waardoor een heks of tovenaars zijn of haar magie kan "sturen". Om een spreuk goed uit te kunnen spreken, moet je een toverstok gebruiken. Het is ook mogelijk om zonder een toverstok een spreuk ui te kunnen spreken, maar dit is heel moeilijk en vereist veel concentratie; alleen van zeer krachtige tovenaars en huis-elfen is bekend dat zij zulke magie kunnen gebruiken. Er zijn verschillende maten toverstokken, van verschillende soorten hout en met verschillende kernen. De tovenaar kiest de stok niet, maar de stok de tovenaar. Er bestaan toverstokken van taxushout, mahonie, ebbenhout, wilgenhout en eikenhout. De kern van een stok is altijd van een krachtige, magische substantie. Er zijn kernen van Feniksveer, drakenhartenbloed, glamorganahaar en eenhoornhaar. Voor het kiezen van een toverstok moeten bepaalde maten gemeten worden. Onder andere: van schouder tot vinger; pols tot elleboog; schouder tot vloer; knie tot oksel; omtrek van je hoofd en de afstand tussen je neusgaten. Van de toverstokken die Olivander heeft gemaakt, zijn er geen twee dezelfde, net zoals ook geen twee eenhoorns, feniksen of draken hetzelfde zijn. Met de toverstok van een andere tovenaar bereik je nooit zo’n goed resultaat als met je eigen stok. Elke toverstok is uniek en heeft een karakter dat afhangt van de houtsoort en het soort kern waarvan het gemaakt is. Toverstokken die Harry probeerde voordat hij de goede had *Berkenhout en drakenbloed, 22,5 centimeter, lekker flexibel *Esdoornhout en feniksveer, 17,5 centimeter, fijne zwiep *Ebbenhout en eenhoornhaar, 21,5 centimeter, veerkrachtig. Harry probeerde er nog veel meer toverstokken uit maar die zijn niet in de boeken vermeld. Hij had wel het gevoel dat hij zo ongeveer met elke toverstok in de winkel had gezwaaid. Bekende Toverstokken Fenrir wand 1.jpg Dungwand.jpg Draco Malfoy wand.jpg Deanwand.jpg Cissy's Wand.jpg Cho chang wand.jpg Arthurwand.jpg Antonin Dolohov's wand.JPG AlectoWand.jpg Alastor Moody.jpg 226715670726257 668925 935105554 n.jpg 25923376.jpg 25923340 lovegood.jpg 25923320 katie.jpg 2171463.jpg.size-300 square-true.jpg 2171449.jpg.size-300 square-true.jpg 10765 l.jpg 0945.jpg 41Y07UcWcEL.jpg Bella.jpeg Kingsley Shacklebolt's wand.jpg Imagesuy.jpg Images1.jpg Hermioneswandlg.jpg Harryswandlg.jpg Grindelwald's wand.jpg Gregory Gyole's Wand.jpg Gregorovitch's wand.jpg Fred and George Weasley's wand.jpg Filius Flitwick's Wand.jpg Pomona Sprout's Wand.jpg Pius Thicknesse's wand.jpg Percy's Wand.jpg NN8284Lh.jpg NN8276Lh.jpg NN8250Lh.jpg NN8242Lh.jpg NN8210Lh.jpg NN8206Lh.jpg NN8200Llh.jpg Nigelwand.jpg Nevilleswandlg.jpg Molly's Wand.jpg Minerva McGonagall.jpg Luna1stwand.jpg Luciuswand2.jpg Lucius Malfoy's Wand.jpg Lord Voldemort's Wand.jpg Lavender's Wand.jpg Krumwand.jpg Yaxley's wand.JPG Wanddumb2 600.jpg Wand.jpg Vincent Crabbe's Wand.jpg Sybillwand.jpg Snape'sWand.jpg Slug Wand.jpg Sirius Black wand.jpg ScabiorWand.jpg Rowlewand.jpg.jpg Ronswandlg.jpg Remus Lupin wand.jpg PompWand.JPG Houtsoorten Er bestaan toverstokken van allerlei houtsoorten. Toch is het slechts een minderheid van de bomen dat een goede kwaliteit toverstokhout kan leveren (net als dat een minderheid van de mensen maar kan toveren). Je hebt jarenlange ervaring nodig om te kunnen bepalen welke bomen die gave hebben, hoewel dat wel makkelijker wordt als Boomtrullen in de bomen worden gevonden, aangezien die nooit ondergeschikte bomen bewonen. Hieronder vind je een lijst, met waar bekend de bijbehorende bijzonderheden: *Acacia - Een erg ongebruikelijke houtsoort voor toverstokken, dat slinkse stokken maakt die vaak voor niemand werken, alleen voor hun eigenaar en ook alleen hun beste effecten laten zien aan eigenaars die het meest vaardig zijn. Die gevoeligheid maakt ze moeilijk om aan een tovenaar of heks te koppelen en daarom heeft Olivander hier ook slechts een kleine voorraad van. Acacia is niet geschikt voor huis-tuin-en-keuken magie. Indien goed gekoppeld, doet een stok van acacia zeker niet onder voor andere stokken, hoewel dat vaak wordt onderschat door zijn vreemde temperament. *Appel - Toverstokken van appel worden niet veel gemaakt. Ze zijn krachtig en voornamelijk geschikt voor een eigenaar met veel ambitie en idealen en ze gaan slecht gepaard met duistere magie. Er wordt gezegd dat de eigenaar van een toverstok van appel geliefd is en een lang leven beschoren is en vaak zijn het mensen met een veel persoonlijke charme die hun perfecte match vinden in een stok van appel. Een ongebruikelijk vermogen om met andere magische wezens in hun eigen taal te spreken, wordt vaak gevonden onder eigenaars van deze stokken, waaronder bijvoorbeeld Dylan Marwood, auteur van "Meermensen: Een Veelomvattende Gids Omtrend hun Taal en Gebruiken". *Beuk - De ware eigenaar van een beuken toverstok is, indien jong, wijs voor zijn of haar leeftijd en indien ouder, rijk in begrip en ervaring. Beuken stokken presteren erg slecht voor mensen die kortzichtig en intolerant zijn. Tovenaars en heksen die een toverstok van beuk hebben maar daar niet geschikt voor zijn (maar bijvoorbeeld zijn aangetrokken door zijn rijk gehouwen en dure houtsoort), komen vaak terug naar de maker om te klagen over de slechte prestaties. Als deze stok goed gekoppeld is, komt er een subtiliteit en artistiek vermogen naar voren die zelden in andere houtsoorten worden gevonden. Hier komt ook zijn glanzende reputatie vandaan. *Cedar - Eigenaars van een toverstok van cedar, hebben vaak een zeer sterke persoonlijkheid en zijn buitengewoon loyaal. Deze stok voelt zich het meest thuis in een scherpzinnige omgeving met perceptie. De eigenaar van een cedar toverstok wil je niet tegen je hebben op het moment dat een van zijn naasten kwaad is aangedaan. De heks of tovenaar die goed met cedar overweg kan, kan als tegenstander erg beangstigend zijn, wat vaak een onverwachte tegenvaller is voor degene die hem of haar heeft uitgedaagd. *Cipres - Cipres toverstokken worden geassocieerd met de welvarenden. De middeleeuwse toverstokmaker Geraint Olivander schreef dat hij altijd vereerd was om een stok van cipres te koppelen, omdat hij wist dat hij een heks of tovenaar had ontmoet die een heroïsche dood zou sterven. Gelukkig wordt er in deze minder bloeddorstige tijd, niet zo vaak meer een beroep gedaan op de eigenaars van deze stokken om hun leven te geven, hoewel veel ervan het zonder twijfelen zouden doen als het ze werd gevraagd. Stokken van cipres vinden hun zielsverwanten in de dappere, de moedige en de zelfopofferende eigenaars; in hen die niet bang zijn de strijd aan te gaan met de schaduw in hun eigen en andermans natuur. *Den - De rechtdradige dennenstok kiest altijd een onafhankelijke, individuele meester die meestal gezien wordt als eenling, intrigerend en misschien intrigerend. Dennen stokken worden graag op een creatieve manier gebruikt, en reageren, anders dan sommige andere stokken, zonder protest op nieuwe methodes en spreuken. Veel toverstokmakers beweren dat dennen stokken in staat zijn een eigenaar met een voorbestemd lang leven op te sporen, en daarbij het beste te presteren. De dennen stok is het meest gevoelig voor nonverbale magie. *Ebben - Dit gitzwarte hout heeft een indrukwekkende verschijning en reputatie, daar het geschikt is voor allerhande strijdlustige magie en voor transfiguratie. Ebben komt het best tot zijn recht in de handen van iemand die de moed heeft om zichzelf te zijn. Veel eigenaars met een individuele houding, die niet bang zijn om buiten de groep te vallen, worden gevonden onder leden van de Orde van de Feniks en onder de Dooddoeners. De perfecte match voor een toverstok van ebben, is iemand die vasthoudt aan zijn eigen overtuigingen, ongeacht de druk van buitenaf en die niet snel van zijn doel afgeleid wordt. *Els - Els is een onbuigzame houtsoort. Toch is zijn ideale eigenaar niet koppig of obstinaat, maar vaak hulpvaardig, betrokken en erg vriendelijk. Waar de meeste houtsoorten een overeenkomst zoeken met de karakters van degene die ze het best dienen, verlangt de stok van els juist een karakter dat, als het al niet precies het tegenovergestelde is van zijn eigen karakter, toch zeker duidelijk van zichzelf verschilt. Indien goed geplaatst, wordt deze stok een geweldige, loyale hulp voor de eigenaar. Van alle toverstoksoorten is els het best geschikt voor non-verbale spreuken. Daar komt ook zijn reputatie vandaan dat hij alleen geschikt is voor de meest vergevorderde tovenaars en heksen. *Es - Ron Wemel, Carlo Kannewasser - (beiden met eenhoornhaar). De toverstok van essenhout, blijft trouw aan zijn eigen meester en moet niet doorgegeven worden aan een andere eigenaar, omdat het dan zijn kracht en vaardigheid zal verliezen. Dit is nog meer het geval als de stok een kern heeft van eenhoornhaar. Es is een koppige houtsoort. De heksen en tovenaars die goed overweg kunnen met een stok van es, worden niet snel van hun pad gebracht. Toch zullen de arrogante of over-zelfverzekerde tovenaars of heksen die blijven aandringen op het proberen van een stok van deze gewilde houtsoort, zullen worden teleurgesteld door zijn effecten. De ideale eigenaar mag koppig zijn, en zal zeker moed in zich hebben, maar zal niet arrogant of grof zijn. *Esdoorn - De tovenaars die door de esdoorn worden uitgezocht, zijn vaak van nature reizigers en ontdekkers. Het zijn geen toverstokken om thuis te blijven en ze hebben een voorkeur voor heksen en tovenaars met ambitie, anders worden ze laks en moeilijk handelbaar. Frisse uitdagingen en regelmatige veranderingen van omgeving zorgen ervoor dat deze stok letterlijk blijft schijnen. Hij polijst zichzelf terwijl hij samen met zijn eigenaar groeit in vaardigheid en status. Dit is een mooie en gewilde houtsoort en toverstokkwaliteit esdoorn is al eeuwen één van de prijzigste soorten die er zijn. Eigendom van een stok van esdoorn is al lange tijd een teken van status, omwille van zijn reputatie als toverstok van mensen die veel bereiken. *Esp - Toverstok-kwaliteit espenhout is wit en fijnkorrelig en wordt door alle toverstokmakers geprezen om zijn stijlvolle gelijkenis met ivoor en zijn vaak uitzonderlijke bezweringen. De goede eigenaar van een toverstok van esp is vaak een bewezen duelleerder, of voorbestemd om er één te worden, aangezien de toverstok van esp vooral geschikt is voor krijgshaftige magie. Een onbekende en geheime achttiende-eeuwse duelleerclub, die zichzelf "De Zilveren Speren" noemde, stond erom bekend alleen eigenaars van espen toverstokken toe te laten. Deze eigenaars hebben over het algemeen veel wilskracht en zijn erg vastberaden. Daarnaast worden ze sterk aangetrokken om queestes uit te voeren en nieuwe opdrachten aan te nemen; dit is een toverstok voor revolutionairen. *Fijnspar *Haagbeuk - Garrick Olivander. De stok van haagbeuk zoekt een eigenaar met één grote, pure passie (al zouden sommigen het eerder een obsessie noemen), die in bijna alle gevallen ook gerealiseerd wordt. Deze stokken zijn van alle soorten bijna het snelst gewend aan de magie-stijl van hun eigenaar en zullen al snel zo gepersonaliseerd zijn dat andere mensen er extreem moeilijk mee om kunnen gaan, zelfs voor de simpelste spreuken. Ze zullen ook de gedragscode van hun eigenaar absorberen, wat die ook mag zijn, en zullen daardoor weigeren om dingen te doen die tegen de principes van hun eigenaar in gaan. Deze stokken zijn ontzettend fijngevoelig en gevoelig. *Hazelaar - Deze gevoelige toverstok reflecteert vaak de emotionele staat van zijn eigenaar en werkt het best voor een meester die zijn eigen gevoelens goed begrijpt en aankan. Anderen zouden heel voorzichtig zijn in het gebruik van een stok van hazelaar als zij net hun zelfbeheersing zijn verloren of ernstig teleurgesteld zijn, daar de stok zulke energie zal absorberen en op onvoorspelbare wijze zal uitstoten. Het positieve aspect van de hazelaar stok maakt dit echter meer dan goed, aangezien hij uitstekende magie kan verrichten in de handen van vaardige tovenaars en hij zo toegewijd is aan zijn eigenaar dat hij vaak "verwelkt" na de dood van zijn eigenaar, wat wil zeggen dat hij al zijn magie loslaat en weigert te presteren totdat zijn kern in een andere behuizing is gegoten, indien hij nog steeds nodig is. Als de kern echter van eenhoornhaar is, kun je de hoop beter opgeven. In dat geval is de stok zo goed als zeker "overleden". Stokken van hazelaar hebben ook het unieke talent om water on de grond te detecteren, waarbij ze zilveren rookpluimen uitstoten op het moment dat ze over verborgen bronnen en putten gaan. *Hulst - Harry Potter (met Feniksveer). Hulst is een van de zeldzamere houtsoorten voor toverstokken. Ze staat traditioneel bekend als beschermend en werkt het prettigst voor iemand die hulp nodig heeft bij het overkomen van woede en onstuimigheid. Toverstokken van hulst kiezen eigenaars die betrokken zijn bij gevaarlijke en vaak spirituele opdrachten. Hulst is een van de houtsoorten die dramatisch variëren, afhankelijk van de toverstokkern en het is een erg moeilijke houtsoort om te combineren met Feniksveer omdat deze houtsoort conflicteert met de aanhankelijkheid van de feniks. In het zeldzame geval dat deze twee wel gecombineerd kunnen worden, staat niks en niemand deze stok nog in de weg. *Iep - Het ongegronde geloof dat alleen volbloed tovenaars magie kunnen produceren met iepen toverstokken, is waarschijnlijk de wereld in geholpen door iemand die zijn eigen bloedstatus probeerde te bewijzen, aanzien er perfecte koppelingen zijn geweest met tovenaars van Dreuzelouders. De waarheid is dat iepen stokken een voorkeur hebben voor eigenaars met voorkomen, die handigheid hebben in de magie en die een bepaalde aangeboren waardigheid hebben. Van alle houtsoorten produceert de stok van iep de minste ongelukken, de minste domme fouten en de meest elegante bezweringen en spreuken. Dit zijn geraffineerde toverstokken, capabel om hoogwaardige magie te produceren in de juiste handen (wat ze dus hoogst aantrekkelijk maakt voor hen die de volbloed-filosofie willen voortzetten). *Kastanje - Dit is een eigenaardige, veelzijde houtsoort waarvan het karakter erg af hangt van de toverstokkern en die een kleurrijke persoonlijkheid van de eigenaar verwacht. De stok van kastanje wordt aangetrokken door heksen en tovenaars die Fabeldieren temmen, die goed zijn in Kruidenkunde of die van nature uitstekend kunnen vliegen. Wanneer deze stok is gecombineerd met Drakenbloed, is hij op zijn best bij een eigenaar die dol is op luxe en materiële zaken en er niet zoveel waarde aan hecht, hoe hij aan deze zaken gekomen is. In tegenstelling hiertoe, hebben drie opeenvolgende hoofden van de Wikenweegschaar een kastanje toverstok gehad gecombineerd met een kern van eenhoornhaar want die combinatie heeft juist een voorkeur voor een eigenaar die het belang van gerechtigheid hoog in het vaandel heeft staan. *Kers - Marcel Lubbermans (met eenhoornhaar). De kersen stok wordt geprezen door de leerlingen van toverschool Mahoutokoro in Japan, waar mensen met een stok van kers een speciaal aanzien hebben. De Westerse koper van de toverstok, moet uit zijn hoofd zetten dat de roze bloesem van de levende boom een lieftallige stok maakt of eentje die slechts voor de sier dient, want kersenhout maakt vaak een toverstok met overweldigende kracht, ongeacht de toverstokkern. Echter wanneer de zeer zeldzame toverstokhoutsoort gecombineerd wordt met drakenbloed dan zou het nooit gebruikt moeten worden door een tovenaar zonder uitzonderlijke zelfbeheersing en wilskracht. *Kornoelje - Stokken van kornoelje zijn onberekenbaar en ondeugend; ze hebben een speels karakter en willen partners die ze kunnen voorzien van spanning en plezier. Toch zou het fout zijn om hieruit te concluderen dat de stok van kornoelje niet capabel is om serieuze magie te verrichten, want er is al gebleken dat deze stokken onder moeilijke omstandigheden toch uitzonderlijke prestaties kunnen leveren en zelfs, indien gekoppeld aan een slimme en vindingrijke eigenaar, verbluffende betoveringen kunnen produceren. Een interessant minpunt aan veel kornoelje stokken, is dat ze weigeren non-verbale spreuken te verrichten en dat ze vaak vrij veel lawaai maken. *Lariks - Sterk, duurzaam en warm van kleur, daarom is de lariks al geruime tijd gewaardeerd als een aantrekkelijke en krachtige houtsoort voor toverstokken. Zijn reputatie voor het inboezemen van moed en vertrouwen bij de eigenaar, heeft ervoor gezorgd dat de vraag altijd groter is gebleven dan het aanbod. Deze veelgevraagde toverstok is toch moeilijk om te koppelen aan de ideale eigenaar en moeilijker om mee om te gaan dan velen denken. De Lariks produceert stokken met verborgen talenten en onverwachte effecten, wat overeenkomt met degene die zich de eigenaar ervan mag noemen. Vaak zijn de eigenaars van deze stok zich niet bewust van hun grote talenten, tot zij aan de stok gekoppeld zijn en een uitstekende match vormen. *Laurier - Er wordt gezegd dat deze stokken geen oneervolle kunsten kunnen vertonen, hoewel ze in een queeste voor glorie (een veel voorkomend doel bij perfecte eigenaren voor deze stokken) krachtige en dodelijke magie kunnen laten zien. Er wordt soms luchtig over deze stokken gedaan, maar dat is oneerlijk. De stok van laurier lijkt luiheid in een eigenaar niet te kunnen tolereren en in het geval de eigenaar deze eigenschap wel bezit, laat de stok zich makkelijk en gewillig overwinnen. In andere gevallen zal hij graag aan zijn eerste match vasthouden en heeft hij inderdaad de ongebruikelijke eigenschap om spontane bliksemschichten uit te stoten als iemand hem probeert te stelen. *Lijsterbes - Het hout van een lijsterbes is altijd geliefd geweest voor toverstokken, omdat het de reputatie heeft beschermender te zijn dan andere houtsoorten. Een toverstok van lijsterbeshout kiest bijna nooit een Duistere heks of tovenaar. Deze stokken gaan het best samen met mensen die helder van geest en puur van hart zijn. *Meidoorn - Draco Malfidus, Harry Potter (met eenhoornhaar). Toverstokmaker Stavlov schreef dat de meidoorn "een rare, tegenstrijdige toverstok maakt, net zo vol met paradoxen als de boom waar hij uit voortkomt, wiens bladen en bloesems helen maar wiens afgesneden takken ruiken naar de dood". Meidoorn stokken zijn complex en intrigerend van nature, net als de eigenaars die er het best bij passen. Ze zijn vooral geschikt voor helende magie, maar kunnen ook vaardig zijn in vloeken. Ze zijn het meest thuis in een omgeving die uit zijn natuurlijke balans is, of bij een tovenaar of heks die door een roerige tijd gaat. Meidoorn is niet makkelijk om de baas te zijn en het is aan te raden om het alleen te laten gebruiken door een tovenaar of heks met bewezen talent. Tot slot hebben stokken van meidoorn nog een bijzonderheid: hun spreuken kunnen, wanneer slecht gebruikt, terugslaan op de eigenaar. *Mahonie - James Potter (onbekende kern). Olivander gebruikt Mahonie voor in zijn toverstokken. Ze zijn geschikt voor transfiguratie en is meestal lekker soepel. Mahonie komt voor in Azië, meestal in China. *Peer - Deze goud getinte houtsoort produceert toverstokken met sublieme magische krachten, die zich van hun beste kant laten zien in de handen van genereuze, wijze en warme persoonlijkheden. Eigenaars van toverstokken van peer zijn vaak populair en gerespecteerd. Het komt zelden, misschien wel nooit, voor dat een stok van peer het eigendom is van een duistere heks of tovenaar. Peren stokken zijn erg buigzaam en vaak zien ze er nog als nieuw uit, zelfs na jaren van veelvuldig gebruik. *Populier - Populieren toverstokken passen bij integere mensen. Op deze stokken kun je vertrouwen, en ze zijn sterk en machtig. Ze passen het beste bij mensen met een duidelijke morele ideeën. *Redwood *Sleedoorn - Sleedoorn, dat een erg ongebruikelijke houtsoort voor toverstokken is, heeft de reputatie om het meest geschikt te zijn voor vechters. Dit hoeft niet te betekenen dat zijn eigenaar duistere magie uitoefent (hoewel niet te ontkennen is dat de tovenaars die dit wel doen, veel profijt zullen hebben van de kracht van deze houtsoort). Stokken van sleedoorn worden zowel onder Schouwers als onder de inwoners van Azkaban gevonden. Een rare eigenschap van de sleedoorn is dat hij met zijn rare doornen, de zoetste bessen na de strengste winters produceert en de stokken van deze houtsoort moeten samen met hun eigenaar verschillende gevaarlijke situaties hebben doorlopen voordat ze echt goed aan elkaar gewend zijn. Als aan deze voorwaarde is voldaan, zal de stok van sleedoorn zo loyaal en betrouwbaar zijn als je maar kunt wensen. *Spar - Voormalig toverstokmaker Gerbold Octavius Olivander noemde stokken van deze houtsoort "De stok voor overlevers", aangezien hij drie van deze stokken aan tovenaars had verkocht die allemaal zonder kleerscheuren door levensbedreigende situaties waren gekomen. Deze houtsoort produceert toverstokken die een eigenaar vereisen met vastbeslotenheid en wilskracht en die het slecht doen in de handen van eigenaars die wispelturig of besluiteloos zijn. Toverstokken van spar zijn erg geschikt voor transfiguratie en hebben graag een eigenaar met de gefocusde, sterke wil en soms een intimiderende houding. *Taxus - Voldemort/Marten Vilijn (met Feniksveer). Toverstokken van taxushout zijn ook zeldzaam en hun ideale match is vaak net zo ongebruikelijk en soms zelfs opmerkelijk. De stok van taxus staat erom bekend zijn eigenaar de kracht van leven en dood mee te geven, wat natuurlijk kan worden gezegd van alle toverstokken. Toch blijft de stok van taxus een bijzonder duistere en beangstigende reputatie houden als het aankomt op vloeken en duelleren. Toch is het onjuist om te zeggen dat mensen die een stok van taxus gebruiken, makkelijker worden aangetrokken tot duistere magie dan anderen. Toverstokken die zijn gehouwd uit deze lang-levende bomen, zijn in het bezit geweest van evenveel helden als slechteriken. Wat wel zeker is, is dat de stok van taxus nooit een middelmatige of timide eigenaar uitkiest. *Vijg *Vlier - Harry Potter, Albus Perkamentus, Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfidus (met terzieler-haar). De meest zeldzame houtsoort voor tovertokken en staat bekend als diep ongelukkig. De toverstok van vlier is moeilijker te beheersen dan overige stokken. Hij bevat krachtige magie, maar de eigenaar moet wel duidelijk superieur zijn aan de stok. Een uitzonderlijke tovenaar is vereist om de stok van vlier voor langere tijd te kunnen behouden. Het oude gezegde "Stok van vlier, nooit getier" vindt zijn basis in de angst voor deze stok, maar die is compleet ongegrond en de domme toverstokmakers die weigeren met vlier te werken, doen dat meer omdat ze niet verwachten hun producten te kunnen verkopen, dan omdat ze bang zijn met deze houtsoort te werken. De waarheid is dat alleen een hoogst ongewoon persoon zijn perfecte match in vlier vindt, en bij zo'n zeldzame combinatie is het haast zeker dat de tovenaar of heks in kwestie is voorbestemd voor een speciale toekomst. Daarnaast voelen de eigenaars van een toverstok van vlier bijna altijd een krachtige affiniteit met eigenaars van een toverstok van lijsterbes. *Walnoot - Bijna alle intelligente mensen passen het beste bij een walnoothouten toverstok. Deze stokken zijn veelzijdig en vernieuwend. Zodra een walnoothouten stok zijn eigenaar gekozen heeft zal hij alles doen wat deze hem opdraagt. Dit maakt deze stok erg gevaarlijk in verkeerde handen. *Wijn - Hermelien Griffel (met drakenbloed). Toverstokken van wijnhout komen minder vaak voor en hun eigenaars zijn bijna altijd de heksen of tovenaars die een groter doel nastreven, die een paranormaal visioen hebben gehad en die hun naasten soms doen verbluffen. Deze stokken worden sterk aangetrokken door persoonlijkheden met verborgen dieptes en zijn gevoeliger dan andere stokken als het aankomt op het direct aanvoelen van een mogelijke match. *Wilg - De opvallendste eigenschap van een wilgenhouten toverstok is dat hij sterke helende krachten heeft. De ideale eigenaar van een wilgenhouten stok is vaak (onnodig) onzeker. Vooral mensen die nog veel moeten leren passen goed bij een stok van wilgenhout. *Zilverlinde - Deze toverstok is zeldzaam en erg mooi, en was heel populair in de negentiende eeuw (niet alleen vanwege zijn uiterlijk maar ook omdat men dacht dat ze heel goed werkten voor Legilimensen en Zieners). *Zomereik - Een toverstok voor goede en slechte tijden, als een loyale vriend voor zover de eigenaar dat verdient. Stokken van zomereik vereisen eigenaars met kracht, moed en trouw. Minder bekend is de neiging van eigenaars van deze stokken naar een krachtige intuïtie en veelal affiniteit met de magie van de natuur, met de wezens en planten die nodig zijn in de toverwereld, voor zowel magie als plezier. De zomereik staat van de winter tot de zomer ook bekend als de "Koning van het Bos" en zijn hout zou ook alleen tijdens die periode moeten worden verzameld. Hulst wordt de nieuwe Koning zodra de dagen weer korter worden en dus zou hulst alleen moeten worden verzameld in het najaar. Geloofd wordt dat deze scheiding aan de voet staat van een oud gezegde: "Als zijn stok van eik is en de hare van hulst, dan is een huwelijk compleet flauwekul". Dit gezegde slaat echter nergens op. Er wordt gezegd dat de toverstok van Merlijn van zomereik is gemaakt, hoewel zijn graf nooit gevonden is, waardoor dit niet kan worden bewezen. *Zwarte Walnoot - De stok van Zwarte Walnoot is zeldzamer dan die van normale walnoot en zoekt een meester met goede instincten en krachtig inzicht. Zwarte walnoot is een mooie houtsoort, maar niet de makkelijkste om mee om te gaan. Hij is heel gevoelig voor innerlijke conflicten en verliest zijn kracht dramatisch op het moment dat de eigenaar zichzelf voor de gek houdt. Als de heks of tovenaar niet eerlijk wil of kan zijn tegenover zichzelf of anderen, presteert de stok vaak niet goed meer en moet hij aan een nieuwe eigenaar worden gekoppeld om zijn oude krachten weer terug te kunnen krijgen. Gekoppeld aan een eerlijke, zelfbewuste eigenaar zal het echter één van de meest loyale en indrukwekkende toverstokken zijn van allemaal, met een bijzonder voordeel bij alle soorten bezweringen. Kernen De kern van een stok is altijd van een krachtige, magische substantie. Hieronder vind je een lijstje met bekende kernen en, voor zover bekend, hun magische eigenschappen. *Drakenhartbloed - Wordt gebruikt in de toverstokken met de meeste kracht en is goed te gebruiken voor duistere spreuken. Toverstokken met deze kern leren sneller dan gemiddeld en zijn temperamentvol. *Eenhoornhaar - Produceert de meest consistente magie en is het moeilijkst te gebruiken voor duistere doeleinden. Toverstokken met eenhoornhaar blijven zich vaak binden aan hun eerste eigenaar (of deze nou een goede tovenaar was of niet). Ze zijn niet erg krachtig en de haar kan "doodgaan" als er niet voorzichtig genoeg met de stok wordt omgegaan. *Feniksveer - De meest zeldzame kern, maar ook degene met de grootste reikwijdte aan magische krachten (hoewel het lang duurt voor ze dit laten merken). Toverstokken met een kern van feniksveer nemen vaak zelf initiatief of doen dingen op eigen houtje, iets wat veel heksen en tovenaars niet fijn vinden. De trouw van een stok met deze kern is moeilijk te winnen. *Glamorganahaar *Terzieler-haar *Kelpie haar *Staartveren van de Dondervogel, werd als kern door toverstokkenmaker Shikoba Wolfs gebruikt. *Wampuskathaar, wordt voornamelijk gebruikt door toverstokkenmaker Johannes Jonker. *Ruggenwervel van de Witte Riviermonsters, niet meer gebruikt sinds de dood van Diego Quintana *Roegaroehaar, werd door toverstokkenmaker Veleda Bructera gebruikt in haar toverstokken. Maten Voor het kiezen van een toverstok moeten bepaalde maten gemeten worden. Onder andere: van schouder tot vinger; pols tot elleboog; schouder tot vloer; knie tot oksel; omtrek van je hoofd en de afstand tussen je neusgaten. De meeste toverstokken variëren in lengtes tussen de 22,5 en 35 centimeter. Hoewel er ook extreem korte en lange toverstokken zijn, zijn deze een zeldzaamheid. Erg korte toverstokken selecteren vaak tovenaars met weinig ruggengraat, maar hebben weinig te doen met de fysieke lengte van hun eigenaar. Meestal geldt: hoe langer de stok, des te meer persoonlijkheid heeft de eigenaar. Flexibiliteit De flexibiliteit of rigiditeit van een toverstok staat voor de aanleg om zich aan te passen en de wil om te veranderen voor zijn eigenaar, hoewel ook dit aspect niet los van de andere kan worden gezien. Daarnaast moet je ook de levenservaring en magiestijl van de eigenaar meenemen. Al die onderdelen bij elkaar maken de toverstok uniek. Olivander en zijn toverstokken Voorafgaand aan Garricks eigenaarschap van de familiezaak, gebruikten tovenaars een grote verscheidenheid aan toverstokkernen. Klanten namen vaak zelf een magische substantie mee waaraan ze gehecht waren of waarbij hun familie zwoer (zoals de Glamorganahaar in de toverstok van Fleur). Meneer Olivander was echter een purist die erbij bleef dat de beste toverstokken nooit simpelweg werden geproduceerd door een snorhaar uit iemands favoriete Kwistel te trekken (of de staak te verwerken van een essenkruid dat ooit eens een tovenaars vader had gered van vergiftiging, of de maan van een Kelpie die een heks eens tijdens haar vakantie in Schotland had ontmoet). De beste toverstokken hadden naar zijn mening een kern van immens krachtige magische substanties, die op professionele manier waren gehuld in speciaal geselecteerde houtsoorten en die zelf een eigenaar kozen waar zij de meeste affiniteit mee hadden. Hoewel er aanvankelijk verzet was tegen deze revolutionaire manier van het vervaardigen van toverstokken, werd het al snel duidelijk dat de toverstokken van Olivander superieur waren aan alles wat er tot dan toe was geweest. Zijn methodes om toverstokhout en kernen te vinden, ze samen te voegen en te koppelen aan hun ideale eigenaars, zijn zorgvuldig bewaarde geheimen waar veel concurrent-toverstokmakers jaloers op zijn. Tovenaars en hun toverstok Van de toverstokken die Olivander heeft gemaakt, zijn er geen twee dezelfde, net zoals ook geen twee eenhoorns, feniksen of draken hetzelfde zijn. Met de toverstok van een andere tovenaar bereik je nooit zo’n goed resultaat als met je eigen stok. Toverstokken die Harry probeerde voordat hij de goede had: Berkenhout en drakenbloed, 22,5 centimeter, lekker flexibel Esdoornhout en feniksveer, 17,5 centimeter, fijne zwiep Ebbenhout en eenhoornhaar, 21,5 centimeter, veerkrachtig. Vreemd genoeg kiest de tovenaar niet de staf, maar de staf de tovenaar... De beste resultaten worden verkregen als er een zo groot mogelijke affiniteit is tussen de tovenaar en zijn stok. Dergelijke verbindingen zijn gecompliceerd. Een eerste aantrekkingskracht, en dan een gezamenlijke zoektocht naar ervaring. De stok leert van de tovenaar en de tovenaar van de stok. Het bezit van toverstokken wordt geregeerd door subtiele wetten, maar meestal schikt een overwonnen stok zich naar zijn nieuwe meester. Gezegde over Toverstokken "Hulst en Eiken op één kussen, daar slaapt de duivel tussen." "Essen roddelt, Berken plaagt, Beuken is koppig, Linde klaagt." "''Vlierenhouten toverstokken brengen tegenspoed en brokken." '' Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone de:Zauberstab fr:Baguette magique ru:Волшебная палочка fi:Taikasauva Categorie:Objecten Categorie:Toverstok